Chainsaw Man
by LawKaynn
Summary: Chainsaw Man, Chainsaw Man, does whatever a chainsaw can. Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's the Chainsaw Man. Izuku has a terrifying Quirk, but he has the personality of a lost puppy. Watch as 1-A struggles to understand this walking contradiction. Fem!Katsuki Harem(?) And lots of blood!
1. Prologue

**Rip and tear.**

**Pull the cord and let go.**

**Close your eyes and give in.**

**RIP.**

**AND.**

**TEAR.**

**CHAINSAW MAN.**

_But... I wanna be the _**hero.**

**Chapter 0 (Prologue)**

Uraraka Ochako was anxious.

In fact, every single person around her was anxious.

Today was the day over hundreds of students try out for UA afterall.

It was a day that would make or break the dreams of countless hero hopefuls.

Everyone was filled to the brim with a hodgepodge of emotions, from determination to downright terror. Even Uraraka.

Especially Uraraka.

So it was only fair that Uraraka didn't exactly expect to trip on her way through UA's gates.

_'Welp, this is how I die then.'_ Uraraka dismally thought to herself.

Except, instead of faceplanting into the pavement like physics dictated, she found herself suspended mid fall, like she had used her Quirk on herself, but the usual accompanying nausea was absent.

"That was close, tripping before the exam would've been really bad luck!" A cheery voice said from beside her.

And it was only in that moment that Uraraka realized that she was being held up by a boy who had an arm around her waist.

"Oh. Uh... Thank you!" Uraraka said as the boy set her down.

"No problem! I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you..." Izuku began with a wide, happy smile.

"Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you too Midoriya-kun, and thanks again for stopping my fall." Uraraka said with a quick polite bow.

She took the time to look over her the boy's features after her bow, he had wild, messy green-highlighted black hair that was just the right amount of curly to make it it look cute, four symmetrical freckles on her cheek, a wide easy-going smile, and bright emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the daylight.

Oh no, he's adorable.

"Oh don't mention it, I'm sure anyone would've done the same thing." Izuku said, easily.

"Anyway, you know where the auditorium is? I think I'm lost." Izuku said with an expression that was half a frown and half a pout.

"Oh, we can go there together then!" Uraraka blurted out.

**"Really!?"** Izuku all but yelled out, surprising Uraraka with how loud his voice got.

It was loud enough that she failed to notice the odd mechanical sounds that came from the verdette's chest.

"Uh, maybe turn down the volume Midoriya-kun?" Uraraka said with a small wince.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Izuku whispered in answer, mouthing apologies to the other students around them.

"It's fine, come on! We don't wanna be late." Uraraka said, hurrying to the auditorium with the verdette in tow.

**LINE BREAK**

Uraraka was in pain.

She couldn't even remember what had happened.

One minute she was running into the mock city with Izuku, then they got separated, Uraraka tried to get as many points as she could... And then nothing.

She was disoriented, nauseous, and exhausted.

And she can see absolutely nothing because her eyes were shut.

So she opened her eyes... And immediately wished she hadn't.

It would seem that she was pinned under some rubble, a lot of rubble.

And there was also the fact that the massive robot was about to crush her.

She was, by all accounts, about to die.

But her parents didn't raise a quitter.

So with the last dredges of her strength, Uraraka slapped her hand on the damnable chucks of cement pinning her down, and then rolled to the side as it rose up into the air for a quarter of a second before immediately crashing down on where she once was.

But the robot was still there.

"Better run then." The anti-gravity girl wheezed to herself, before taking a step back.

And then promptly collapsing on her butt.

Right. She was exhausted. Extremely so.

So without any more strength left, Uraraka squeezed her eyes shut and choked out what would possibly be her last word.

"H-help."

It was but a whisper, drowned out by the deep monstrous rumbling of the Zero-pointer.

But it was that whisper that had invoked the beastial roar that bellowed a challenge to the gigantic machine

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"**

Came Izuku's defiantly angry warcry.

And it was immediately followed by the sounds of metal being _mangled_.

Of steel being **_slaughtered_**.

Of the _horrible_, **_horrible_**, grinding of solid iron against something **angry**.

Uraraka was almost too scared to open her eyes again.

But her parents didn't raise a coward.

So she opened her eyes.

And her mouth dropped open.

In front of her, the hand of the Zero-pointer that was about to crush her had looked like it was shredded.

The rest of the robot did not fair any better.

All the way from the base of the hand up to the arm ran an absolutely massive jagged furrow, like the gods themselves took up a massive broken blade and cut up the machine's arm haphazardly.

But that was the least damaged part still.

Because the **ENTIRE** upper part of the main chassis was ripped apart.

It was like a Kerberos, the guardian of the underworld, the hound of Hades himself, used the Zero-pointer as a chewtoy.

And sticking out of the machine's chest, like a bootleg chestburster was a shirtless Izuku.

With two long chainsaw blades protruding in his arms; quite literally bisecting the middle his forearms, extending almost a meter long from his knuckles, and a few inches past his elbows.

_The green-haired hero nerd, and all around dork, Uraraka met, has _**goddamn chainsaws**_ growing out of his arms!_

Even from her position on the ground, Uraraka could see the way Izuku's toned chest heave in a desperate attempt to take in more air.

And without warning, his chest stopped moving.

And like a dead leaf, he fell.

Uraraka wasn't quite sure what happened afterwards, and even years after the incident, she would still have no idea.

All she knew was that she had blacked out, and it was only the sound of a weak revving motor that pulled her back to reality.

With one unconscious green-haired, shirtless boy in her lap.

**Ayyyyoooo, this is me here. This is just a short one-shot for now.**

**Most of you guys probably wouldn't even know this, but this is based on a rather underrated Manga also titled "Chainsaw Man" by the same creator who made "Fire Punch" which... Is also kinda underrated.**

**The premise for this, is basically Izuku has the powers of the MC in the Chainsaw Man manga, who was a half-human, half-chainsaw devil, hybrid. But Izuku is also a cinnamon roll in this fic. Izuku is basically a puppy with chainsaw blades for teeth. Yay.**

**Annnnyyyyway... I honestly don't even remember writing this, I found it inside a folder within a folder with a name that I cannot reveal as it would be a spoiler for my other fanfic, The Young Veteran.**

**And I don't really have anything to add to this anymore, and since it's like three in the morning here, imma try to sleep.****See yall.**

**[I fell asleep before I managed to post this, whoops. Have this 12 noon post instead.]**


	2. Chainsaw man chainsaw man

**A/N: I was stuck up a mountain, please don't be mad at me. This was supposed to be out a month ago. (small reminder that this fic is rated M) **

**BLOW EM UP**

**TEAR EM TO SHREDS**

Natusmi Bakugo lead her friends like the natural born leader that she was.

Today they were exploring the forest behind the park and finding a suitable spot for a fort. Or something or the other.

"OKAY HURRY UP! WE NEED TO HURRY AND FIND A GOOD SPOT BEFORE LUNCH!" Natsumi declared, marching diligently at the head of her little pack.

"Yeah! What Nacchan said!" Izuku voiced cheerfully from atop his perch.

Said perch being Natsumi herself.

"Keep yourself steady Deku. I don't wanna trip again dammit!" Natsumi yelled at him, although her words had little to no bite.

Izuku simply snickered.

The two other kids with them on the other hand shared a look.

"Hey, Naccha-" One of then began.

"Do NOT call me that." Natsumi immediately retorted, glaring at him.

"Er... Natsumi, why do you bother with Deku anyway? Isn't he Quirkless?" He asked, his longer than average fingers scratching at his cheek.

"Yeah, and shouldn't the guy be the one carrying the girl?" The chubby one asked, bobbing up and down lazily on the air as he hovered with his wings.

"Deku isn't fucking Quirkless. He's just a late bloomer. Now shut the fuck up and find me a good spot for a fort." Natsumi all but snarled out.

Digit and Wings shared a looked.

Natsumi reminded them what exactly what her Quirk was.

Digits and Wings dutifully began looking for a good spot for a fort.

Natuski looked on at their retreating figures with a frown.

"Deku. Never listen to those cowards. They don't know shit."

When Izuku reminded silent and didn't answer her, Natsumi shot her best friend a worried look.

"Deku you okay?" She asked.

If his answer was anything other than yes, she had two idiots that needed to be punched in the face.

"Nacchan..." He began quietly, tightening his hold around Natusmi's shoulders momentarily before disembarking from the piggyback ride she was giving him and looking at her in the eyes.

"I think they're right." He said, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Deku no. You are not Quirkless. Those fuckers don't know what they're talking about! You're going to have a badass Quirk one day just you wai-"

Izuku promptly picked her up in a bridal carry.

"Guys really should be the ones who carry the girls. Not the other way around." Izuku said sadly.

Natusmi blinked up at him from her position.

"I'm going to miss the piggyback rides." Izuku said with a pout and tearful eyes.

Natusmi's face flushed red. Both from embarrassment and a sudden urge to murder her idiot of a friend.

"Deku you idiot! You were raising the wrong flags dammit!" She yelled indignantly as she repeatedly pounded her fists on his head.

Izuku just giggled at the half-hearted hits.

And as Natsumi kept on pounding at her idiot of a friend, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have him as her friend, she knew better than everyone that Izuku was a great person, he was kind, selfless, brave, caring, passionate, a little stupid and dense at times, but surprisingly sharp when it mattered, and above all else, he was protective, loyal, and strong of heart.

She just never could have known that today would've been the day that she would see all those traits amplified to the highest level, through the worse way possible.

Neither of them saw it coming, but in hindsight, it should've immediately been obvious to them. They should've ran away as fast as they could have.

For one, they should have realized that their two other friends haven't been back yet.

And two, a creepy looking guy coming from the direction where their friends went should've raised alarm bells.

But with Izuku preoccupied with Natsumi in his arms, and Natsumi trying to squirm out his grip, neither of them realized how bad the situation was until it was too late.

"Well, aight that cute. A couple of childhood friends playing around, alone in the woods." The man said with a bark of laughter as he walked up to them both.

Natsumi made to glare at the man from her position, and Izuku just blinked up at him.

"But we're not alone. We have two other friends!" Izuku said immediately.

"Oh? Only two? They didn't happen to have a wing mutation and a finger mutation Quirk did they?" The man asked, his smile going wider and creepier.

Izuku frowned at him as he put Natsumi down behind him.

For her part, Natsumi's words died in her throat as Izuku squeezed her hand.

"How do you know that?" Izuku asked quietly.

In lieu of an answer, the man simply raised his hand and tossed something at their feet.

Bloody fingers and parts of a torn wing ligament.

Both kids paled at the sight.

Izuku immediately turned and ran, tugging hard at his friend's hand to keep her from blasting forward, and instead forcing her to run with him.

"Ah, they're still alive you know, if you run, I'll just kill them. And you won't have enough time to get any heroes and come back here to save 'em. Trust me. I've checked. Closest hero here is a few blocks away." The man drawled out behind them.

That had made them stop.

"Motherfucker." Natsumi voiced her displeasure, hands popping with small explosions to warm up her Quirk.

Izuku just gulped as he turned to look at the Villain.

He was tall, easily 6ft and some change, built like a brick wall with a smile that was as reassuring as a dental drill. He was wearing a massive trench coat with its sleeves torn off, it covered most his body, with only his arms, boots, and greasy looking face visible to them.

His smile was the most disgusting thing Izuku ever saw.

His hyperventilating at the sight of Natsumi's Quirk was a very close second.

"Heheh, good kids." He said, his breaths coming in quick and short like a panting dog.

"Now, you, broccoli hair. Show me your Quirk. I wanna see what you can do."

Izuku frowned at him.

"I don't have one."

"And what's it to you anyway you fucking bastard. I'm not going to let you get anywhere near us." Natsumi threatened, crouching low readying her hands.

The man scowled at Izuku.

"You're fucking useless to me then. I'll just have to make due with your girlfriend here and what's left of those other two then." He said, completely ignoring Natsumi as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Izuku made to stand in front of Natsumi, but Natusmi only shoved him back.

"Deku. Stay behind me and get ready to run. You need to call for our parents. They'll know what to do." Natsumi said through gritted teeth.

Izuku frowned at her, he couldn't just leave Natsumi behind.

But it was in that moment that the man made his move; in one bounding leap, he made his way in front of them both, knocking Izuku away with a heavy swipe of his arm, and gripping Natsumi left fist in his own, lifting her up as he did so.

Natsumi immediately answered with an explosive right hook directly at the man's ear, aiming to debilitate her attacker.

The blow rattled the man, throwing his head to the side, but he kept his grip on her left hand, squeezing it painfully as he prepared to throw his other hand into Natsumi's side in a rib shattering punch.

Only for Izuku to pounce on him, swinging the rock he had picked up into the man's jaw.

But he acted like the blow didn't even hit him and promptly used Natsumi as a weapon to bludgeoned Izuku.

Stopping both Natsumi's and Izuku's follow-up attacks as the blow dazed them both.

"Fucking Quirkless idiot." The man spat, as he violently swung Natsumi over his head and smashed her into the boy's downed form.

The move earned a horrifying scream from Natsumi as her arm popped out from her shoulder joint from the force of the swing, leaving her hanging from a limp, dislocated limb and half her usual firepower.

All Izuku let out was a low, gutural growl as he heard the screams of his friend.

Natusmi managed one more explosion on the man's face before he drove his fist into her guts.

Izuku shove his hurting body up from ground and threw his entire weight into the man's leg in a desperate tackle, but the fact that difference between his small body and the larger man's weight rendered it useless.

Izuku earned a kick in the ribs for his troubles.

He refused to let out anything louder than a pained grunt at the blow, and leap up at the man's arm, and bit down as hard as he could.

The man cursed and was forced to drop Natsumi to pry the kid from his arm, the kid was already drawing blood.

But it was there that Natsumi found her second wind and had blasted the man's back with explosion after explosion with her one good arm.

**"ENOUGH!"** The man yelled, gripping Izuku's head and prying him off his arm, tearing off a small layer of his skin along with the boy, and forcefully shoved Izuku's face into the trunk of a tree, breaking his nose leaving him dazed.

Turning around, he wasted no time and socked Natsumi square in the face.

And he did it again. And again. And again.

Until finally the brat fell down, bloody, bruised, and beaten.

But miraculously still conscious and glaring at the man as best she could.

"You, you've got guts and fire kid. I'm going to fucking enjoy breaking you before I sell you off." The man growled out.

And faster than Natsumi could see, whether due to the concussion she most likely has, or the man's adrenaline fueled anger she didn't know, but the man turned around and swiped Izuku out from the air.

"You think I'm going to fall for the same thing again you Quirkless freak!?"

Izuku spat blood on his face.

The man snarled and made to punch him, but at the last second he stopped and put his fist down.

Instead, he walked forward with Izuku still squirming in his grip, and the man reached up, and snapped off a thick, low hanging branch off a tree, leaving just the splintered base of the branch on the tree.

He unceremoniously shoved Izuku onto the sharp, splintered base of the branch, impaling the poor boy on the tree.

"I-Izuku" Natsumi coughed out at the sight, slowly pushing herself off the ground with what little strength she had left.

Izuku still refused to do more than growl, despite the obvious fact that getting impaled _fucking hurts_.

His body involuntarily heaved up a glob of blood up his esophagus and into his mouth, and he promptly spat it messily at the man, bloodying his own chin and shirt more than it did the man's face.

The man just sneered at him.

"I'm going to need you alive for this part. They'll only pay me half as much for a fucking corpse no matter how good the Quirk is, but you pissed me off too much for me to care, now, you're going to watch your friend die."

Izuku's eyes widened at the statement.

_'No.'_

Natsumi's effort to stand back up was rewarded with a nasty stomp on the small of her back, before she got flipped over and kicked in the ribs.

_'No'_

Her screaming stream of curses was cut off as the man wrapped his hands around her throat.

**_'No'_**

Izuku struggled against the pain, but he couldn't feel arms or legs at all, all he felt was a steadily encroaching coldness.

**_'No, No, No, No, No, No!'_**

Izuku looked on helplessly as Natsumi's desperate struggling under the man's grip lessened slowly but surely.

And then he felt something in his chest.

Something hot.

Something loud.

Something that thumped harder than his heart.

Something _BURNING_.

SOMETHING **ANGRY**.

Izuku screamed.

The engines roared.

His heart revved.

And he saw red.

He ripped himself off of his crucifix and threw himself at the man, his considerably sharper teeth sinking deep into the man's arm and tearing off a bloody chunk as the man retaliated and threw him off.

Izuku swallowed.

And for some reason the creeping coldness wasn't there anymore. And the hole in his back didn't feel as bad.

Izuku smiled.

The man's answering punch threw Izuku's head back painfully, but his body remained where it stood, and his arms reached up and grabbed at the larger arm, and _twisted._

The man's scream made Izuku's smile that much wider.

"IZUKU!" Natsumi yelled, despite obviously being out off breath, and struggling to get it back

Izuku peered down at his friend.

Natsumi's eyes were desperate.

_"Run."_

Izuku nodded down at her as he shoved the man away with as much strength as he can.

He spent as little time as he could as he picked up Natsumi's downed form and sprinted out of the forest as fast as he could.

He didn't know how long he ran, or how hard, all he knew was that Natsumi was cold and quiet, and he refused to recognized what were trailing down her face.

Natsumi would kill him if he pointed out that she was crying.

But before he could take in anymore of her features, Izuku felt Natsumi taken out of his grip.

He tensed, the _thing_ in his chest revved as he snarled.

But he blinked and the tension left his body as he realized it was Aunt Mitsuki who took Natsumi.

He must've ran back to the park without realizing it.

He blinked again and he found himself on the ground.

Why did he feel so dizzy?

One more blink, and this time saw Death Arms smiling down at him before running off.

Another blink and he found himself in the back of an ambulance, a man was asking him questions as a woman was tending to him.

He couldn't hear anything.

"Nacchan?" Izuku called out blearily.

The man asking him questions gave him a look before he walked off.

A moment or two passed, maybe three moments, Izuku wasn't too sure, everything felt woozy to him.

"Izuku?" A familiar voice pulled at his consciousness.

Izuku looked up, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Nacchan you got old." He mumbled out.

Mitsuki blinked at that before she laughed.

"Wow. You just get attacked by a Villain and the first thing you do after is call me old? You're getting cheeky Zuzu." She teased.

Izuku looked up at her for a moment.

"Huh?"

Mitsuki's expression softened.

"Thanks for saving my spitfire Zuzu." She said, wrapping him up in as soft a hug as she could so she wouldn't aggregate his wounds.

Izuku just nodded his head slowly.

And for a brief moment after, everything turned black.

Then a scent wafted in.

Everything was blown painfully into focus as the man who attacked them was brought along by Death Arms.

Izuku didn't even realize he was struggling to attack him until he accidentally elbowed the police officer holding him back.

The commotion pulled everyone's attention towards him.

Including the man.

He looked on at Izuku with that horrible smile on his face.

Then the man opened his mouth and showed Izuku a weird looking pill nestled on his tounge.

He swallowed.

And he stopped walking.

The arm Izuku broke, and further mangled by Death Arms, writhed and squirmed.

It looked like the muscles in his arms were slithering underneath the skin.

Then his skin broke as his muscles inflated unnaturally.

The cuffs on his wrists broke.

The punch that sent Death Arms sprawling probably broke something else as well.

And then he was right in front of Izuku.

Whatever words he was saying fell on deaf ears as he grabbed Izuku with a single massive fist.

Then he drove his other into fist into Izuku chest.

This time, Izuku screamed.

He felt the man's disgusting grubby fingers latching onto his insides and he puked blood.

He no longer had the strength to even spit it on the man's face.

The creeping coldness was faster this time, crawling up from the tips of his fingers, and toes, and burrowing its way into his chest.

His vision faded out.

This time he was out for good. This time he was going to die.

But _it_ refused.

It _revved_.

And it **raged**.

It forced his blood to move.

It forced his heart awake.

His blood _flowed_, his heart **_pumped_**.

And his limbs **_OBEYED._**

Izuku's arm shakily rose up.

And parted down the middle.

His Quirk's first manifestation erupted out, baptised in Izuku's own blood.

Then Izuku brought his arm down and bathed his body in another's blood.

* * *

Natsumi woke up with a start.

Covered in sweat and breathing too fast comfort.

"Fuck." She breathed out.

She hadn't had that nightmare in a long time.

She looked to her clock and grimaced.

"Barely past midnight."

She'd had too much trouble going back to sleep like this.

So begrudgingly, she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Flicking on the lights, she made her way to the sink and washed the sweat from her face before looking at her reflection on the mirror.

She was pale, no more than usual, but she looked more haggard than she'd like.

It had been years already. That same dream shouldn't have the same effect on her.

Not after all this time.

She wasn't that fucking weak.

Natsumi let out a huff as she noticed the water droplets sizzling on her palms.

She spared one last look into the mirror before she made her into the shower.

Five minutes and she was out.

She didn't bother drying her hair.

It wasn't as long as other girls', but it was longer than she thought was necessary.

But Deku liked it long, so it was fine.

She put on the spare dolphin shorts she brought with her and didn't bother with a top as she made her way out the bathroom and down the hall.

She walked past her room and opened the door after.

As always, it wasn't locked.

"Deku, I'm stealing your shirt." She declared.

Izuku, for his part, blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

He had half a moment to notice his best friend's topless form before she yanked his shirt off of his person.

Izuku blinked.

"Nacchhhaaaan. That's my favorite shirt." He whined.

"Well now it's mine." Natsumi said matter-of-factly as she put it on.

"Now help me dry my hair. I don't wanna sleep with wet hair."

Izuku gave her a gentle look as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep Nacchan?" Izuku asked softly as he went to get a towel.

Natsumi grumbled out a half-hearted affirmation.

Izuku just chuckled at his friend.

"Nacchan, Nacchan, Nacchan, tsk, tsk. You're a big girl, use your words now."

Natsumi just glared at him.

And as always, Izuku just laughed.

And for a precious moment, there nothing but a soft, companionable silence between them as Izuku dried off Natsumi's hair.

"... You had the nightmare again didn't you?" Izuku asked quietly.

For a couple of beats, Natsumi remained silent.

"yeah." She breathed out.

She didn't need to see his face to know that Izuku was giving her _that_ look.

"Do you want me to do the thing?"

Natsumi chewed her answer for a moment before answering.

"yeah."

Natsumi felt a familiar warmth as he wrapped his arms around her, and a more familiar tingle as his lips brushed against her neck.

Yeah, she'd sleep well tonight. Old nightmares be damned.

* * *

Natsumi mulled her thoughts around.

She desperately needed some peace of mind, or maybe that whole enlightenment business Buddha was going on about.

Because for the life of her, she couldn't, _COULDN'T_ fathom, just how it was possible for Izuku to not be able to get to school together with her.

It was their first day of UA.

More than that, they fucking LIVED TOGETHER.

An idea from her parents that was vehemently pushed by her mother after the day of the incident.

The Midoriyas and the Bakugos were practically one big family in all but name and blood.

**SO HOW THE FUCK DID DEKU NOT GET TO SCHOOL WITH HER???**

They both woke up at the same time, yes.

They both had breakfast at the same time, yes.

They both walked out the house at the same time, yes.

They both got on the train and left it at the same time, yes.

But after that... Nothing.

Natsumi was drawing a blank.

She knew that she knew what happened. She just didn't realize it at the time.

Now she just has to remem-

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE THERE FOUR-EYES? I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH YOUR FUCKING RAMBLING!" Natsumi yelled out.

The Four-eyes in question; Iida, flinched back.

"How rude! I was simply asking you to put down your feet out of respect for out Senpais who came before us, and for the school itself, and also for common decency! You are wearing a skirt and it is improper for you to be doing that!" Iida said, punctuating his words with robotic swings of his arms.

"Oh, so you're just a pervert who looked up my skirt huh?" Natsumi deadpanned.

Iida sputtered and vehemently denied it.

_'Damn earnest, stuck up idiot.'_

It was then that the classroom door was slammed open.

"HELLO!"

Natsumi would recognize that cheery voice anywhere.

"Deku. Where the hell did you go?" Natsumi called out.

Izuku blinked at her, a smile forming on his face as he made his way over, and flopping across her feet propped up on her desk.

"Hehe, I got lost. And I found a kitty!" Izuku declared happily.

Natsumi blinked at him.

"How the fuck did you get lost. You were right behin- No, never mind that. What the hell do you mean a kitty?" She asked, unperturbed at the fact he was laying across her feet. He was warm.

At her question, Izuku straighted up, and reached up to his hair to pluck up a previously unnoticed passenger and presented it to Natsumi; and Iida via proxy.

Natsumi, and Iida, blinked at the... thing.

It barely look like a kitty.

It just look like a small, black ball of round fluff with bright yellow eyes, soft triangular ears at the top, and a smooth, soft, tail extending out behind it. Where the fuck were it's legs? And mouth?

"Are you sure that's a cat Deku?" She asked curiously.

"What in the world were you thinking, bringing an animal into school? What would the teachers think!" Iida voiced out.

Izuku pouted.

Iida felt like he just kicked a puppy.

"She is a kitty, Nacchan! And I think bringing her is fine, I met the Principal on the way, and he said he didn't mind." Izuku said, pout still plastered on his face, and Iida still feeling like he kicked a puppy.

"The Principal said it was okay? I... Guess it's fine then." Iida said hesitantly. How the heck did it get to this from him trying to get a classmate to put her feet off her desk.

Izuku's pout vanished in a blindingly bright smile.

"Yay!"

Iida no longer felt like he was kicking a puppy.

Natsumi spared him a glance and chuckled.

"I'm telling you now Glasses, you will never get used to that. Better prepare your heart for foreseeable future."

Iida looked at her tensely.

"... Thank you for the advice. Now please take your feet off the desk."

Natsumi complied as sassily as possible.

Then the door opened again, and Izuku yelled out.

**"Ah! Uraraka-chan!"** The verdette's voice boomed out, zooming off to glomp the newcomer in a hug.

Everyone in the room flinched back at the volume.

Natsumi blinked. It was so easy to forget just how _loud_ Izuku could get.

"Okay, enough with the dilly and the dallying." A tired voice drawled out, as a man rose up from behind the teacher's desk like a fucking zombie.

Everyone blinked at him.

Aizawa blinked back.

"If you can prove yourselves to me then I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the foreseeable future. Now put these on and meet me at the field. We're have a Quirk Assessment test."

Aizawa plopped the P.E. uniforms on the desk.

Everyone stared at him.

Izuku's fluff ball mewled at him.

Aizawa just walked out the door.

**A/N: This chapter contained a lot of blinking. This story should also be regularly updated now. It'll be juggled with my other MHA stories.**** Yes harem, no Izuku and Natsumi don't have that kinda relationship. Take that information how you will. I will collapse now. I am tired. **


End file.
